


Vriska: Conquer the Lich

by TTMIYH



Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Driders, Dungeon, F/F, Fantasy Violence, Liches, Mind Control, Monster Girls, Monsters, Transformation, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: "I've found you, fiend! Give it up!" Vriska shouted, her voice slightly muffled behind the leather coif that she considered appropriate head protection. What? It was enchanted, don't look at her like that. At least the rest of her was properly covered up, with a thick layer of feather-weighted platemail guarding her from physical harm, and a shimmering blue ward protecting her from magical harm. And the sword, can't forget the horn-tipped, blue-metal magic sword that carried her through so many encounters. "Your reign of terror ends here!"The Lich only known as "Rose" looked at Vriska with a thoroughly disinterested gaze. Unlike most notable depictions of the kind, Rose barely appeared to have rotted a day, outside of skeletal arms emerging from underneath her floor-length witch's robe. A wide, pointy hat framed her face, glowing purple eyes, in shadow, eyes that pierced through the darkness of the moldy dungeon. Then, she turned her attention back towards her tome, a recent acquisition from Vriska's adventuring party that she would ravenously consume for magical knowledge and then burn. "Oh, alright."
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118672
Kudos: 15





	Vriska: Conquer the Lich

"I've found you, fiend! Give it up!" Vriska shouted, her voice slightly muffled behind the leather coif that she considered appropriate head protection. What? It was enchanted, don't look at her like that. At least the rest of her was properly covered up, with a thick layer of feather-weighted platemail guarding her from physical harm, and a shimmering blue ward protecting her from magical harm. And the sword, can't forget the horn-tipped, blue-metal magic sword that carried her through so many encounters. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

The Lich only known as "Rose" looked at Vriska with a thoroughly disinterested gaze. Unlike most notable depictions of the kind, Rose barely appeared to have rotted a day, outside of skeletal arms emerging from underneath her floor-length witch's robe. A wide, pointy hat framed her face, glowing purple eyes, in shadow, eyes that pierced through the darkness of the moldy dungeon. Then, she turned her attention back towards her tome, a recent acquisition from Vriska's adventuring party that she would ravenously consume for magical knowledge and then burn. "Oh, alright."

Vriska blinked a couple of times. "A-Alright? What do you mean? Are we not engaging in glorious combat?"

"Sure, go ahead." Rose answered, not turning to look at Vriska. In fact, she turned around. "Make it good." Rose challenged, tossing her voice over her shoulder at Vriska, exposing the pale, off-green small of her back towards her. Vriska had to admit, for an undead abomination, Rose had _impeccably_ smooth skin. Vriska grit her teeth and started trodding forward.

"Cocky bitch--" She roared, jabbing her sword straight through Rose's spine, feeling bone crunch around it, puncturing right through her sternum and out the other side of her body. Black, slow-flowing ichor oozed out of the wound, while Rose turned back around to face Vriska, wrenching the hilt out of Vriska's hand.

"Is that all?" Rose asked, reaching behind herself with uncomfortable amounts of flexibility to withdraw the sword. Despite the veritable mountain of enchantments on it, including several anti-healing magicks, Rose's wound just closed up, bone knitting itself back into place, taking only seconds. She stared at the sword, studying for a moment, before opening her mouth and beginning to inhale deeply, pulling wisps of magic off of it. Vriska, disarmed (for a Rust Monster had eaten her dagger and crossbow), could only stare in horror as Rose sucked all of the enchantment clean from the blade, before snapping it in two. "Mmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "Decent. Is playtime over?"

Vriska let out a shriek of rage and charged forward, swinging a gauntlet-covered fist at Rose's, uh, midsection, considering how much taller she was. Face shots were impossible.

Rose looked down at Vriska as the fist collided with her ribcage, blinking a couple of times, and then tapped Vriska on the forehead once. Immediately, Vriska's magical warding shattered, dissolving into dust. A second tap on the forehead blew the leather coif off of Vriska's head, and then a third caused all of her armor to crack off of her body, collapsing in a heap of ruined steal to the floor beneath her. Now, in only her cloth underclothes and a second layer of leather, she was, effectively, defenseless.

Of course, this implied that she wasn't already defenseless from the start. "Are we quite done yet?" Rose asked, looming and imperious, her eyes flashing with color. Vriska couldn't help but stare now, although it wasn't at all aided by the fact that any and every ward she had put over herself had been destroyed with zero effort. There was nothing to protect her brain anymore, fragile and vulnerable as it was, from the full brunt force of Rose's decrepit aura. Already, Vriska could feel her body twisting around in the insides, guts squirming (metaphorically), her eyes filled with matching lavender light while she stared at Rose.

"Yes." Vriska silently mouthed. Rose bent down, gently kissing Vriska on the cheek, leaving a black smudge of lipstick that quickly sunk into her skin, causing her to start softly groaning.

"Good girl. And you're ready to take your place in my dungeon, aren't you, Vriska?" Rose asked, planting another kiss on her other cheek. Vriska did do very well to make it this far, which meant that Rose would need a new bodyguard to ensure nobody else would - and, of course, replace all the other monsters she had killed along the way.

"Yes, Mistress." Vriska whined, her eyes filled up entirely with lavender light.

"That's my good girl." Rose smugly whispered, running a hand across Vriska's hair before jabbing her once more in the forehead with a single finger. Vriska started to groan more loudly, like a creaking bridge, as the spot poked at swelled and split into a third eye, vertically set on her head, quickly hooking new nerves into Vriska's brain to ensure she would never be without Rose's taint even when sent to terrorize nearby villages. Vriska's volume increased, her body shaking, while her skin darkened in hue from the pale-olive it was into a charcoal grey. Her black, messy hair blanched itself of color, and her body arched forward, legs shaking, struggling to remain standing.

Rose gestured down with a finger, the broken pieces of Vriska's armor starting to sprout legs, climbing onto Vriska's calves and thighs. "Tell me, Vriska. Do you like spiders?"

"Luh-Love them, Mistress Rose." Vriska gurgled through a pitchy whine reminiscent of steam hissing through a pipe. Her body bucked and twitched as the sclerae of her eyes filled up with dark black, irises becoming a deep, rich purple, ringed with the tiniest cerulean reminder of who she used to be. Scads of armor chunks climbed over her body, splitting, multiplying into a chitinous swarm, swallowing her lower torso and everything beneath it.

Rose, standing by, watched with barely contained amusement as they fused together into an arachnid-like thorax, making Vriska fall facefirst onto the ground, too busy spasming to pick herself up. Vriska couldn't feel her legs anymore, Rose's dark magic fusing them into the armored container that had become her new lower body, and then she could, eight spindly, blade-tipped legs bursting forth from her thorax. Vriska let out a shocked little yelp, twisting on the ground while her abdomen and spinneret began to form, swelling out of the back of her new thorax, a writhing, murky figure formed into a perfect little Drider minion.

Slowly, shakily, Vriska rose to her feet, pushing herself up off the ground and wiping her hair out of her face while her new legs clattered along the stone floor as if it was perfectly natural, her third eye staring up at Rose while her other two wandered over her transformed body. "Oh, hells yes!" Vriska chittered excitedly, swiping with her legs, stabbing them into the ground, feeling the power of her new hydraulic-blooded limbs. Bloodlust filled her gaze as she scrambled up to Rose, still not quite tall enough to meet her mistress in height, but tall enough to hug her tightly around her stomach. Rose ran a bony hand through Vriska's hair, planting a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ready to give up all that "heroism" and "monster-slaying" business, Vriska, darling?" Rose asked, gently tugging on Vriska's hair so she'd be pulled back into looking up at Rose.

Vriska nodded, so eagerly, so happily. "Yes, please, Mistress Rose! I'm _soooooooo_ grateful that you decided to turn me into one of your minions. The old me was such a dumbass, thinking people would like her if she slew a monster or two. So easy to get in over her head! Plus, who'd care about slaying monsters if the monsters would inevitably win anyway? Now I get to play on the winning team! The best team!" Vriska chattered, laughing hysterically while she snuggled her face into Rose's cold torso. "I think a couple of my ex-friends from the guild are still in the upper levels - can I go capture them? Please, Mistress Rose?"

Rose chuckled, patting Vriska on the head in such a patronizing manner that her new minion could do naught but purr. "Of course you may. Bring them to me posthaste."

Vriska's face lit up with excitement and a horrendous, awful sort of lust, her spinneret visibly twitching. "Right away, Mistress Rose!"

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
